


Everybody deserves to be loved

by Nobody_just_me



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Love, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_just_me/pseuds/Nobody_just_me
Summary: Du bist schon länger in der Welt des Entitus, aber bist einem Killer noch nie über den Weg gelaufen. Was passiert also, wenn du ihn kennenlernst?
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith & You, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Reader, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Everybody deserves to be loved

Der Nebel lichtet sich und gibt einen Blick auf die Umgebung frei. Diesen Bereich kennst du bereits. Es ist kein anderer, als Gas-Himmel. Die Grundrisse haben sich nach den vielen Malen der Matches in deinen Kopf förmlich eingebrannt. Ein Vorteil, den nicht jeder hat, wenn er noch nicht so lange hier ist. Jetzt kommt die Frage auf, welchem Mörder ihr wohl entgegentreten müsst, doch erstmal muss diese noch ruhen. Ein paar Meter weiter steht ein Generator, wo bereits Nea fleißig arbeitet. Mal zur Abwechslung, dachtest du insgeheim. Richtig leiden, konnten wir ihr euch nie wirklich, immer hatten ihr Auseinandersetzungen und Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Normalerweise nichts unübliches bei den Überlebenden, wenn so viele Leute aufeinanderhocken, gibt es halt Konflikte. Ob verbal, oder nicht. Manchmal erinnert dich die ganze Situation an einen Kindergarten, ein Haufen junge Erwachsene, die es einfach nicht auf die Reihe bekommen normal miteinander umzugehen. 

Du ließ sich auf dem Platz vor dem Generator fallen und begannst die durchtrennten Kabel zu verbinden. Ab und zu sprühten ein wenig Funken in der Maschine, aber das machte nichts, solange keiner einen Fehler machte. Nea hingegen konzentrierte sich nicht wirklich auf das, was sie gerade tut. Vielmehr war sie damit beschäftigt nach dem Mörder Ausschau zu halten. Am Anfang sind alle recht aufmerksam, weil wir keinen blassen Schimmer haben, was auf uns zukommt. Das wichtige ist zu wissen, welche Schwächen der Gegenüber hat und das ist erst möglich, wenn er enttarnt wurde. Eine Zeit lang, passierte gar nichts, doch dann hörte man entfernte Schreie von Meg. Allen Überlebenden lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie wussten genau, was gerade mit Meg passiert. Am Generator sprangen jedoch Nea nicht auf, sie wollten definitiv den Generator anschmeißen, und hofften, dass das letzte Teammitglied die Rothaarige rettet, du schloss dich ihr an. Die Maschine prang endlich an und die Lichter leuchteten in die Ferne. Genau als du dich gerade auf den Weg zum nächsten Motor machen wolltest, erklangen Davids markerschütternde Schreie. Deine Augen weiteten sich und dir wurde etwas bewusst, wenn David die ganze Zeit gejagt wurde, was war dann mit Meg. Schnell sprintest du in die Richtung, wo der Haken war. Aus der Entfernung, war die andere Frau zu erkennen, wie sie mit den spinnenartigen Beinen des Entitus kämpfte. Lange schien sie es nicht mehr auszuhalten, also versuchtest du deine Füße noch ein bisschen schneller laufen zu lassen, doch plötzlich stolperst du über ein kleines Stück Metall, welches sich anscheinend von einer der Strukturen gelöst hat. Der Länge nach, krachst du schmerzhaft auf den Boden und bekommst währenddessen noch Erde in den Mund. Krampfhaft versuchst du wieder Boden unter deinen Schuhen zu finden, aber du musstest aufschreien, als ein Stich durch dein Gelenk zog. Du wusstest, dass du es nicht mehr schaffen wirst, auch Meg bemerkte es und warf dir einen Blick zu der aufmunternd aussehen sollte, doch eher unsicher rüberkam. Tränen füllten deine Augen, als du sahst, wie die rasiermesserscharfen Teile sie durchstachen. Blut spritzte auf dein Gesicht und vermischte sich mit deinen Tränen. Selbst wenn man es schon tausend Mal gesehen und selbst gespürt hat, ist es jedoch immer furchtbar dabei zu sein, wenn irgendwer stirbt. Noch Minuten später lagst du auf dem Boden und versuchtest deine Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen. Die Tränen liefen immer noch und auch der Schmerz war nicht auf einmal verschwunden, wie die Leiche von Meg im Himmel. Du fühltest dich abscheulich, als könnte man sich die Haut vom Gesicht ziehen um das Blut wegzubekommen. Nicht einmal waschen könnte dir jetzt noch helfen. Es war deine Schuld, dass sie gestorben ist. Wenn du nicht gefallen wärst, könnte sie noch leben. Dein Kopf wurde schwer von den ganzen Schuldgefühlen und fiel zurück auf den Boden. Deine Nase wurde von dem unangenehmen Schlamm beschmutzt, als deine Stirn den Boden traf. Du lagst dort eine Weile, ohne wirklich deine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Einfach der Boden, du und der Herzschlag in deinen Ohren. Abrupt hebst du deinen Kopf vom Boden und erblickst dünne baumartige Beine und Füße. Dein Atem stoppte, als deine Augen weiter an der Gestalt nach oben wanderten. Vor dir stand eine Art Monster, seine weißen, strahlenden Augen blickten dir in die Seele. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, wie eine Art Elektrizität in der Luft. Diesmal nicht durch den kranken Doktor geschuldet, nein, es fühlte sich fast magisch an. Magisch, dieses Wort war schon lange nicht mehr in deinen Gedanken aufgetaucht. Aber an diesem Ort, ist das Wort einfach fehl am Platz. Es wurde dieser Welt nicht gerecht. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, war es das passende Adjektiv. Auch das Wesen dir gegenüber empfand etwas seltsames, etwas, was er dachte sei lange schon verschwunden gewesen. Sein totes Herz stach in der verkrusteten Brust und begann langsam und leicht wieder zu schlagen. Krampfhaft sank er auf die Knie und ließ währenddessen die Waffe achtlos neben ihn fallen. Seine jetzt zittrigen Hände fassten an die Stelle, wo er momentan diesen unsagbaren Schmerz empfand. Schmerzhafte Laute verließen seine Kehle und hallten durch das kleine Stück Wald. Du erwachst dadurch aus deiner Starre und schüttelst verwirrt den Kopf. Doch das ganze änderte nichts daran, dass der 'Mörder', den du am Rande noch nie begegnet bist, verkrampft vor dir kniet. Die Geräusche die er von sich gab, gingen dir unter die Haut und du konntest nicht anders, als Mitleid zu haben. Langsam und vorsichtig rutschst du näher an ihn ran und tust etwas, was keiner erwartet hätte. Jeder halbwegs Vernünftige, wär jetzt aufgesprungen und hätte die Schwäche des Jägers ausgenutzt um raus zu kommen. Aber nicht du. Deine vergleichsweise kleine Hand legte sich sachte über seine auf der Brust. Sie war rau und aufgerissen, wie die Rinde eines Baumes. Er hingegen spürte, wie die Wärme deiner Hand von ihm aufgenommen wurde und mit einem Schlag, hörten auch die unsagbaren Schmerzen auf. Wie, als hättest du sie ihm mit dieser simplen Berührung entzogen. Die Augen des Geistes lagen für kurze Zeit auf den Händen, doch dann schaute er in deine. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen. Sie funkelten ihn an, mit ihrer strahlenden Farbe. Man sagt, dass Augen die Tür zur Seele sind und er konnte deine sehen. All die Schmerzen die du erlitten hast wurden ihm gezeigt, aber auch die Momente in denen du Frieden verspürt hast. Es war unbeschreiblich. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass ein vollkommenes Wesen wie du, hier gelandet bist. Das Mitgefühl in deinen Augen war für ihn neu. Niemals, hatte auch nur ein Überlebender ihm etwas anderes gezeigt, außer Hass und Schmerz. Doch dann bist da du, die ihn berührt und sogar noch diesen Blick schenk. Womit hatte er das verdient, fragte er sich, aber im Endeffekt, war es ihm egal. Das einzige was zählte war dieser Moment. Alles andere vergessen. Er fühlte sich lebendig, wieder menschlich, normal. Du konntest förmlich sehen, wie er sich veränderte. Nicht äußerlich, aber innerlich. Seine schwere Aura flog von ihm und an ihrer Stelle legte sich etwas leichteres. Es war unbeschreiblich für dich. Ein weiteres Stück rücktest du nach vorne und verringerst somit den Platz zwischen euch, doch das schien euch nicht zu interessieren. Deine Handlungen waren einfach automatisch und schon legtest du deine andere Hand auf die Schulter, oder besser gesagt, auf die Art Bekleidung. Sie fühlte sich an, wie Leder getaucht in einer dicken Flüssigkeit, die eine Kruste bildete, doch das interessierte dich nicht weiter. Das einzige, dass du wolltest war mehr Kontakt. Du sehntest dich nach seiner Berührung. Schließlich drücktest du dich an ihn und schließt ihn in eine halbe Umarmung. Deine Wange auf dem widerwertigen Stoff, ohne Gedanken. Er fühlte sich wie benebelt von deinem Geruch in seiner Nase, durch deine neue Position konnte er nicht anders, als diesen himmlischen Duft einzuatmen. Eine Art Schnurren kam aus seiner Kehle und er hielt geschockt inne und wartete auf deine Reaktion, voller Angst, dass du von ihm weichen würdest. Doch wider seiner Erwartungen, schmiegtest du dich noch mehr an ihn ran und seine Panik war schnell wieder verschwunden. Auch er legte zögerlich die Arme um dich, in der Hoffnung, dass du kein Traum bist. Du warst es nicht, du bist lebendig und in seinen Armen. Auch du rücktest noch etwas, so, dass du auf seinem Schoß saßt, aber dazu musstest du kurz deinen Knöchel belasten. Ein schmerzerfüllter Japser entfuhr dir und brachte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit es Geistes auf dich. Er hob dich nun ganz auf seinen Schoß und suchte dich nach irgendeiner Art von Verletzung ab. Ohne etwas zu finden stupste er dich schließlich fragend an, was du an seinem besorgten Blick erkennen konntest. Es war dir ein Rätsel, was zwischen euch geschah, aber es fühlte sich einfach alles so verstaut an, wie als wäre er einfach ein richtiger Mensch und kein herzloser Killer, der dein ganzes Team blutrünstig ermordet hat. Sein Blick lag auf dir und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Du deutest auf deinen rechten Fuß und schon begutachtet er diesen. Vorsichtig zog er deinen Schuh aus und auch die Socke, welche er einfach daneben legte. Dein Gelenk sah grauenhaft aus, es hatte bereits eine bläuliche Färbung angenommen und auch andere Farben schimmerten durch. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erinnerst du dich daran, wie du an dem Teil eben hängengeblieben bist. Deine Gedanken wurden abermals von ihm unterbrochen, als er anfing etwas von seinem Gürtel abzumachen. Es war ein kleiner Beutel, der dir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen ist. Ein Knopf diente als Verschluss, aber auch dieser hatte seine besten Tage hinter sich und wurde nur noch von zwei dünnen Fäden gehalten. In der Tasche befand sich ein Haufen Verbände, die dich an die in einem Medi-Kasten erinnern, den Überlebende in Kisten finden. Neugierig beobachtest du, wie er einen rausnimmt und die Tasche wegstellt. Danach suchten seine Augen den Boden um euch herum ab und fanden das, was sie suchten. Seine Hand umfasste einen Stock, den er nun leicht an mein Gelenkt drückte, noch nicht ganz zufrieden hielt er Ausschau nach einem weiteren, doch fand keinen. Er überlegte kurz und fasste sich dann an den Kopf, wo er einen der herausragenden Äste einfach abbrach. Mit offenem Mund betrachtest du das ganze Scenario, auch als er deinen Fuß verband und das Holz als Art Stütze verwendete. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Ergebnis und schaute dich danach wieder an. Sanft berührtest du die Stelle an seinem Kopf, wo vorher noch der Ast war. Er hatte ihn einfach abgebrochen, um dir zu helfen. Schon wieder schwirrten tausende Fragen in deinem Kopf. Das einzige, was dir dazu einfällt, ist ein leises "Danke...", er schien es trotzdem verstanden zu haben und drückte dich wie einen Teddy Bären an sich. Schon wieder machte sich das Gefühl der Geborgenheit in dir breit und zieht dich näher zu ihm. So saßt ihr dort eine ganze Weile, bis schwarze Krähen anfingen um euch rumzufliegen. Das ganze schien ihm nicht wirklich zu gefallen und er setzte dich auf den Boden, danach schnappte er sich seine Waffe und wollte nach den Tieren schlagen. "Bitte nicht!", er hielt inne und sah zu dir runter. So sehr diese Viecher dich auch nervten, wolltest du sie nicht auf dem Gewissen haben. Außerdem brachten dich die Tiere zurück in die Realität, du könntest nicht ewig hier sein so sehr du es auch wolltest, die Anderen würden dich vermissen. Mit den Händen als Abstützhilfe versuchtest du alleine aufzustehen, doch weit kamst du nicht, als sich ein Arm auf deinen Rücken und ein anderer an deine Kniekehle legten und dich hochhoben. Nun lagst du wie eine Braut in den Armen des Geistes. Direkt lief dein Gesicht ein wenig rot an. Du hättest auch selber laufen können, zwar langsam, aber... So ist es auf jeden Fall einfacher, was auch der Geist so sieht. Auch er wusste, dass sich eure Begegnung dem Ende zuneigt. Mit schwerem Herzen, machtet ihr euch aber auf die Suche nach der Bodenluke. Nach einigem rumlaufen, konntet ihr das Geräusch hören und kurze Zeit später auch der schwarze Nebel sehen, der sie umgibt. Vor ihr angekommen kniete er sich mit dir auf dem Arm hin und wollte dich gerade fallen lassen, doch bevor er das tun konnte zogst du ihn in eine letzte Umarmung und rückst ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke nochmal. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder.", und damit verschwandst du in der Dunkelheit und ließt den Geist mit einem leicht rosa Schimmer im Gesicht zurück.


End file.
